Mad at Sasuke
by thexpariah
Summary: Sasuke can't help not listening when Sakura's mad, especially when her cheeks are flushed and her chest heaves up and down...Oneshot SasuxSaku Fluff. slight OOC.


Fluffy SasuxSaku. Sasuke slightly OOC..I think.

Same old, naruto is not mine.

Rated M for luscious sex- which is the only purpose to any of my writing ever. Not much of a plot, sorry. This is my holiday gift to everyone before I disappear to Japan for a while.

Mad at Sasuke

Strong dark eyes sent a gentle gaze towards a feminine figure walking in front of him. How had he ended up this way? It seemed just a second ago when he was chasing after his lifelong goal of 'avenger Sasuke' and now here he was, seemingly lured by a faint lavender breeze and dancing pink curls…both of which was coming from the woman he had chose to marry.

The truth was, he had picked a girl he though would do what he wanted best but he couldn't leave out the part where he wanted to find someone who would give him…attractive offsprings. Just for a split second, Sasuke fathomed the possibility of having a boy with pink hair.

Was this a smart choice? He couldn't really answer that with just facts anymore.

As he watched Sakura's hips gently sway back and forth with her stride, her long pink curls cascaded over her shoulders and down her back just barely touching the perfectly shaped arch right above her the curve of her bottom.

Her bottom…had just the right amount of curve and her breasts…god, her breasts were perfect. Not too big but definitely not small. Just the right amount of fullness to get even Uchiha Sasuke to stupidly stare, even if it was just for a second.

All in all, not too curvy and not too flat, Sakura had the perfect shape not only for a shinobi but for any woman.

But the most important reason that he couldn't give a straight answer anymore was because when that perfect body was angry with him, he was forced to look into these green eyes that he hadn't though could catch him the way they did. She would yell at THE Uchiha and all he could do was look. When those green eyes lit with fire there was something in them that struck him and then he would just end up smirking at her while she continued to yell.

At first, he had though she would be obedient like the immature and free flowing girl she had been before he left Konoha. After she agreed to marry him, her determination to make him see her for a woman and not an object scared him a bit. Are all women like this? He wasn't even going to wonder about that blonde Ino girl.

Just as Sasuke felt that he was going to finally reach that pink ribbony curl that was blowing towards him, Sakura abruptly turned around to face him with the same fire in her eyes that got him every time.

" Are you listening? You're staring again! I'm not stupid, I could have gone to pick herbs by myself. The forest won't eat me up, you know. If you were going to be your usual boring self I could have let you do that at home."

This was really starting to be a problem, the way he couldn't pay attention to what she was saying when she got mad, or even the way he couldn't let her out of his sight for very long before he started to get horny. It wasn't really his fault that even the one and only Uchiha turns out to be a guy with hormones like all the others, cuz when Sakura got mad, she was so…passionate and feisty. All he could think about was how her breasts would entice him when she pushed him down to be on top and how her hips would move with luscious motion against his.

If it hadn't been for the discovery of blissful sex with Sakura on their honeymoon, perhaps Sasuke would have been a lot less tolerant of Sakura's brashness and attitude and perhaps he would have done some things to shut her up that he would have regretted later. Unfortunately, it really was true that a great man's downfall had to be a woman. The more he came to enjoy having sex with Sakura, sex being something that he hadn't had 'time' for before, the more he was tolerant of her.

When Sasuke finally got out of his blank stare, Sakura was just standing there with her hands on her hips staring at him.

" you REALLY weren't listening."

Her breath was a bit rough from being worked up which pushed her breasts up and down and her cheeks were flushed pink from being angry…and right now, the way she was looking, reminded Sasuke of the way she looked when she was squirming under him overcome with pleasure. In one swift motion, he picked her up and transported back to their bedroom. Dropping her onto the bed, Sasuke began to pull at the strings of Sakura's halter dress as she stared for a moment trying to register what had just happened.

As her halter dress slipped completely off of her, it was when she found herself looking up at a very serious Sasuke wearing only her pastel pink lingerie that she was being taken advantage of. The softer side of Sakura that still remained from her childhood somewhat enjoyed being taken advantage of this way…but only by Sasuke, of course. When Sasuke began to squeeze her nipples, Sakura forgot that she was mad at Sasuke.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped and pulled Sakura up to a sitting position. Placing her in his lap with her back against his chest, he leaned over her shoulder to kiss her neck and massage those perfect full breasts. Pulling gently at her nipples, Sasuke's hand began to glide down her waist and hip, to her legs and back up. His fingers began to tease and touch Sakura's core and the sudden hit of pleasure had her squirming against his lap. As Sasuke suddenly grew harder, he let out a groan and plunged two fingers between Sakura's legs, pushing her pink panties to the side.

Arching her back, Sakura began to moan as she grabbed Sasuke's arms while he mercilessly plunged his fingers in and out of her.

" Oh..Sasuke-Kun.."

Then, Sakura slid Sasuke's manhood out of his boxers and began to stroke it behind her back. With a grunt, Sasuke pushed Sakura up a little just enough to plunge his manhood into her without warning. With one hand on her breast and the other gently massaging her clit, Sasuke began to slide in and out of Sakura's warm and wet core. He could almost feel the soft ridges of her walls tightening against his thick, hardened member as he began to pump more desperately into her.

Soon, Sakura was leaning against Sasuke and letting out moans and little naughty messages which drove Sasuke crazy.

" oh…yeah Sasuke-kun, god, I love the way you fuck me, oh…" it had been quite strange when he first heard her talk dirty but now…

"Uhn,..Sakura.."

Sasuke pushed Sakura down with her front against the bed and began to fuck her from behind while he laid against her back. Muffling a groan into Sakura's hair and the side of her neck, he came with one last thrust at the same time as she came screaming his name. Pulling out of her and turning her over, he looked down at the woman he was now sure that he had fallen in love with. She definitely had the same flushed look from not too long ago in the forest while she was mad at him. Gently laying a kiss to her lips, he let it linger for a bit before pulling away to brush the hair from her eyes. Wordlessly, he let out a small content sigh and then his famous Uchiha smirk in response when she stuck her tongue out at him and said,

" I'm not done with you yet, I haven't forgotten that I'm still mad."


End file.
